Republic of the Silver Sun
=Basic Information= The Republic of the Silver Sun is a practical roleplaying guild that seeks to enhance your experience within the game world through a deep structure and environment rather than a list of rules. With no cheesy concept of good or evil, we embrace the real and true debates of life to explore human nature at both its ugliest and its best in place of some cheap fairy tale you might find any place else. We work to broaden your immersion in all aspects of the game from festivals celebrating religious events to military drilling that enables us to legitimately fight in PvP using real formations as well as events planned around holding court with King Conan to write our own history and create our own quests to bring the game to the next level. We are also members of the Hyborian Accord which is dedicated to keeping the server free from those who think they can take advantage of "weak" roleplayers and promoting organized, intertwining roleplay between all players within the server who wish to participate. Not only do we want to improve your experience a part of our guild, but we promote responsible membership within the server to achieve something greater. =The Crowing of the Republic - Background Story= King Conan rose from his bed, brushing aside naked flesh of his most recent conquests from the night before to meet the new day after his official coronation ceremony having recently deposed the corrupt and vile nobility of Aquilonia. Today would be the day to reward those who fought alongside him with the titles and lands of those he had overthrown. He lumbered towards the door to his chambers grasping the Aquilonian crown from a nearby dresser. He made his way towards the throne room fending off solicitors hungry for a few scraps of generosity from the newly crowned king. The chamber grew deathly quiet as King Conan entered and made his way to the throne. All present rose to their feet in respect to their new sovereign and waited in anticipation for what was to come next. Brando knew his day had come. Years of struggling against the previous aristocracy, trying desparately to find a home for his followers would finally be met with redemption. Aquilonian in heritage or not, it did not matter to the pompous nobility of the previous age, but this was a new day, a new king and that meant new opportunity. As each newly titled noble rose before the King, the lands of Aquilonia were butchered amongst the proud warriors and fighters who aided Conan in his conquest. As the day went on, an empty and nervous feeling built inside Brando. Perhaps he had been forgotten or had not given enough to be rewarded by this new king. His fears became a sickening reality as the formal ceremony was concluded and all of Aquilonia had been divided up between the new class of nobles and their households. His heart sank and he slowly turned to leave the chamber when he suddenly felt a powerful clasp grip his shoulder and spin him around. "I need to speak with you in private," the voice boomed. The king had sought him out of the crowd and tugged at his shoulder leading his now shocked and fearful subject to a smaller chamber. "I don't need you here at home in Aquilonia, I have something special in mind for you and your house. The Picts harrass me from the West, the Cimmerians in the North, Stygians in the East and South as well as the ever jealous Nemedians to our direct East. We must meet them in open battle in the Border Kingdoms and that is where you come in. Summon your house in Argos and prepare to sail up the Red River. Whatever lands you conquer there will be yours in vassalage to Aquilonia. I know you wish to seek Stygian blood and there will be plenty of it in the Border Kingdoms. Establish your Republic there and in service to the crown, so shall it be styled the Crowned Republic." Brando felt a warm sensation of adrenaline building inside in anticipation of the ferocious adventures ahead of him. "Yes, my liege, I will gather my host in Argos and make for the Red River once we are assembled. All will know the wrath of King Conan as we forge the Crowned Republic in fire and write our history in the blood of our enemies." "Good, now go, you will leave tonight and spearhead Aquilonia's operations into the Border Kingdoms. Gather your people and go forward. Continue to serve me in the manner you have as of late and ensure Aquilonia will grow strong and survive," cried Conan as Brando turned and exited the chamber to embark upon the journey that would see the rise of the Crowned Republic of the Silver Sun. Category:Hyborian_Accord